Darkside
by Slayde Demise and Alexia Rose
Summary: 20 years ago, a Chaos wielding mass murderer completely disappeared. But now strange Murders are beginning to happen in the same way daily and there isn't a shred of evidence to point towards whom it is doing it... Violence, Sex, Gore and murder. *ADULT* -On pause until Doomsday and When All Else Fails are complete.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**20 years ago**

Deep within a cold cruel lab, many miles beneath the crust of the earth, a hedgehog male of his early thirties strolled down a dark, hard and metallic corridor, strolling quickly past all the other solid steel doors with a swift intent to arrive at his needed destination as quickly as what his body would let him without running. The mechanism that he had designed was finally being put to use to catch one of the most dangerous and feared criminals of all time. No one knew her name. All was apparent was her need for killing her victims in as painful a way as possible with Chaos energy. All knew that she was the most powerful hedgehog currently in existence. All feared and despised her. The hedgehog looked up, immediately seeing the large bulkhead door that he was headed to took his pass out in anticipation in order to open the door. He reached the door and slid his cardkey down the slot on the side. A green light lit up as the massive metal door slid opened.

A wondrous sight was seen on the other side of the door, one that the hedgehog was used to, it was full of complex machinery that all seemed to surround a single chamber in the middle. He quickly scoped the room, almost immediately spotting his assistant. His assistant whom also happened to be his wife… And eight months pregnant. He spoke loudly with a deep slightly gravelly voice. "You shouldn't be in here Alicia. You need to rest." He smiled at her in a concerned way before going up to hug her.

"I could hardly miss watching what happens to the mechanism I helped you build honey." Alicia spoke to him softly and hugged her husband back. She pulled away and looked at him, smiling as she looked into his eyes. "Your child keeps kicking. I think that he or she is going to be as lively and excitable as you." Her husband smiled at her before tuning to the console of the machine and pressing a few buttons. Almost immediately a panel to the left screen above the keyboard opened revealing a dark blue chaos emerald. He pressed a few more buttons and graphs popped up on the screen.

"Seems that everything is in order, power is at maximum efficiency and nothing is damaged." He said to her, looking at the screen as he continued to type. She rubbed her belly gently in an affectionate way as he was talking. He turned around, looked at her and pulled a chair in front of the screen. "Sit there and rest." He said to her in a concerned voice. He walked up to the part of the machine that was the large holding area and breathed in deeply. Sighing he placed his right hand on the containment area. "Start the process Alicia." He commanded in a troubled voice. Alicia looked at her husband, concerned, but obeyed and pressed a few keys. Nothing happened. Alicia frowned at the screen, wondering what was going on while her husband continued to lean on the containment area.

"Steve, what's…" but her voice trailed off as suddenly there was a loud electrical sound and four bolts of what looked like electricity darted from four rods on the ceiling of the containment cell, touching together in the middle. After a few seconds the bolts slowly started moving downwards. A person slowly started to materialise into the containment cell. It was the hedgehog in question.

The bolts continued to slowly move down as more and more of the hedgehog appeared. She had a bored and irritated look on her face; she stared out with dark amethyst purple eyes, eyes boring into Steve's with murderous intensity. She had two helix piercings near the top of her right ear and a scaffold in her left. Her quills were long, coming down to her waist, and coloured mostly black with purple stripes running down them. She was wearing a dark purple tank top which showed of her muscles that were subtly defined in a way that was more appealing than bulky. She wore some dark grey tight skinny jeans and light purple converse. Staring out of the glass she crossed her arms in irritation. "I must admit. I didn't see that one coming." She smirked and disappeared in a green flash. Just to reappear seconds later stumbling backwards slightly. She walked up and placed her hand against it checking its strength. Steve, who had moved backwards slightly when the machine started working, was standing less than a meter away from her; protected by nothing but a thin sheet of glass. "This is unusually strong." She said bluntly. Steve smiled at her in a relieved way.

"You won't get out of that very easily. It's as hard as diamond." Steve told the killer hedgehog. She just stared at him coldly. "The police are coming with Chaos sealing handcuffs. They'll be here soon." Steve looked at his watch quickly before looking back to the murderer, she was smiling.

"How did you manage to pull this off and catch me?" The female hedgehog asked in a sweet way that was clearly under toned with malice and contempt. Steve looked at her unsure. He doubted she would be and kind of threat if he did tell her, but something told him that she'd hunt him down if he did. "Humour me." She said sweetly, without the malice this time. Steve paused, he knew that she set for a life sentence, so calmed at the thought, he felt there would be no harm in telling her. He doubted she would fully understand anyway.

"Well, using the basis of Chaos control as a viable way of teleporting ones self I developed a way of containing it through the very same energy it required to be used." The murderer seemed to understand something from this as her eyes quickly darted around and fell onto the Chaos Emerald. Steve too looked at the Chaos Emerald. "Right on the mark, the Emerald is currently suppressing all your abilities from coming through this glass. It's also how we managed to teleport you in her in the first place. We couldn't have done it without you though. Your last victim you left a single strand of fur behind. Because of that we had your DNA and could get you in here." Steve turned around and found eyes boring into him once again, as if trying to read his mind.

"So luck and a bit of brains." She said mockingly to him. He frowned at her and quickly glance back to see if the Chaos levels on the encasement cell were at normal levels before turning back to the murderer. He was surprised to see her with her eyes closed. Completely calm look on her face, hands pressed against the glass at shoulder width apart. Suddenly an alarm went off. Alicia spun round on the chair and shouted.

"Steve! The levels are overloading. We need to move. Get out of here!" Alicia shouted, quickly trying to get up and rush for the door despite the fact that couldn't move very fast. Steve was very pale and was staring the murderer who now had her eyes open and an evil grin on her face. Alicia tried to open the door to get out, however, much to her despair it was sealed due to the alarm.

"What are you doing?" Steve shouted the murderer over the alarms. "If you do something like this then you'll die as well!" She looked like she considered what Steve said for a second before she started glowing with passionate energy. Her eyes glowing with intense contempt. Steve ran to the door and started trying to pry it open which was a completely useless effort considering it was designs specifically to keep things out... Which in turn kept things _in_. Steve whipped back around to see a clear white-yellow aura surrounding her person, leaking down the wires of the containment slowly to the mainframe of the system, it was second away from touching it when, as a last ditch effort, Steve grabbed his wife pushing her to the floor behind some a steel table and diving on top of her.

A fiery white light filled the room as an explosion that was probably felt from many miles was unleashed. The bulkhead doors gave way in seconds and as fast as it had started the explosion had gone. There was complete silence for a few seconds before a weak coughing was heard. Alicia groaned before looking at her husband on top of her. His back had been charred from the explosion, he was dead. "Steve?" She shook him gently, not wanting to believe what had obviously just happened. Tears started to pool from her eyes as she grabbed his arm and gently pushed him off her before trying to stand. Pain shot through her right leg like nothing she had ever felt. Looking down she noticed that she had about half a foot left that was gently trickling blood from the parts that weren't sealed from heat, luckily for her, her right foot protected her left from all but minor burning.

Her eyes quickly scanned the area for something that she could possibly use as a crutch. As luck would have it, as long piece of metal with a end smoothed from the explosion was right near her head. She grabbed it and used it to haul herself up before yanking it out the wall using the machine used for cover to lean on. Everything burnt her bare skin but compared to the pain that she could feel in her foot she did not care. Carefully she hobbled over to the now blasted open door and looked outside for a ghastly sight. Every one of the doors nearby had been pushed in, in some areas there was melted metals oozing slowly down the walls. But that wasn't the worst of it because as she saw the state of the room she inhaled sharply, the smell of burnt flesh met her nostrils as she gagged and almost threw up whatever was in her stomach. She was so preoccupied with the desolation she missed what was on the floor. The room was full of demise. Her second name from marriage suddenly disgusted her. Bodies were everywhere, some charred, some with almost completely open wounds. She could here groaning coming from somewhere and could only imagine how bad that person must have been physically. If it wasn't for Steve...

At the mere thought of his name tears once again welled up in her eyes. She knew that she couldn't let go now though and that she needed to persevere. She started moving again, hoping that she wouldn't run into anymore scenes such as this one.

Several minutes later she had hobbled her way through smoke and flames and death, stumbling across several more scenes like the one she had first seen, one of which she did lose the contents of her stomach at, she had finally reached a bulkhead door that was only half burnt. She stumbled and tried to land on her bad foot. This of course caused incomparable pain to her once again as she fell flat on her face, causing her to drop the metal she was holding onto, she swore before stretching to grab it again. Using the improvised walking stick she pushed herself to the side of the door and banged it against it causing a loud racket to fill the air. She dropped the piece of metal and looked at the shiny burns on her hand she received from holding such a hot object for too long. Her foot had all but stopped bleeding now and her adrenaline was wearing out. She could feel tiredness starting to kick in. Her vision blurred and started to fade as she heard the bulkhead door starting to whir. The voice on the other side sounded like barely a whisper through the small crack that had been so far made in the bulkhead doors, she knew it was male, but nothing further than that.

"Looks like back up power is working now. I hope that there are some survivors. I saw what little we could record on the cameras on the minuet amount of emergency power. Wait isn't that?..." He paused, looking right at Alicia "Quick, fetch a medical. It's Steve's wife. She needs her baby checked on ASAP to prevent damage being done." The was scuffling and she felt herself being lifted onto a stretcher.

"Fucking hell look at her foot!" The person at the bottom of the stretcher said, Alicia tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't take anymore and started fading in and out of consciousness. Everything went black.

She was on a table of some sorts. A voice spoke "The baby's been put under severe stress, we're going to have to do a caesarean. Prepare the operating room!"... Darkness.

She had a tube in her mouth and couldn't see down because of a screen. "The baby is barely alive. Put it in the critical care unit while I close up."... Darkness

Alicia was laying in a warm comfy bed it was clear to the hedgehog that she was in a hospital. She placed her hand on her belly to find it was flat and covered in bandages. Immediately she panicked before remembering her flashes of consciousness. As she tried to get up a nurse came in to sort out her covers. "Please lay down Mrs Demise, the stitches may come out. I assure you your child is quite fine." Alicia let out a sigh of relief. "You shall be able to see him soon. Just rest" Alicia laid back down, her chest aching from the rate her heart was pounding at. She knew that something wasn't quite right, But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She fell back to sleep the second she closed her eyes.


	2. What's Wrong With the World?

_Chapter 1: What's Wrong with the World?_

It was a cheery summer evening in central park. The sun was just settling down and could just be seen just above the lush green trees, the cars could be heard moving in the distance as people carried on their daily lives but there was a sense of danger in the air, the animals were fleeing the area, all of them trying to avoid a dark shady area in the trees, in a frenzied panic, where a Mobian obviously stood. Nothing could be seen of this Mobian except for the top of bare feet covered in black fur and amethyst eyes that seemed to glow through the darkness.

A dark blue middle aged fox clad in a business suit, suitcase in hand, suddenly walked across the clearing that was over looked by the dark shady area that the unknown Mobian was in. From within the darkness a hand covered in black fur with a peach palm flurried as words were muttered inaudibly. A snake like bolt of yellow Chaos energy flittered across the grass towards the fox who caught the noise and turned as if in slow motion to find out what was causing the noise on the grass. The foxes eyes widened as the snake like thing lashed out and wrapped around his neck, choking him while holding him in the same place. His hands scrabbled at the tether of energy, as the suitcase was dropped to the floor, forgotten in panic, the energy was completely surrounding his neck and a sharp stinging pain started to surround his neck with it. He quickly realised that it was starting to burn his fur and the flesh beneath. Because his hands were not gloved, his hands burnt upon contact with the energy rope, causing his hands to recoil before snapping back, trying to free his neck, once again with renewed vigour, from his restraint. The hand was seen flurrying again with more mutterings as a yellow bolt shot through the air, piercing through his left shoulder. The arm fell to the ground, useless, whilst blood spilled out of the gaping twitching hole that he now had in its place, the fox tried to shout in pain, but he simply found that the burning rope was blocking his airways far too much for even his loudest scream. His vision started to blur from a mixture of shock, fear, pain, not to mention lack of air as well as blood loss while his shoulder continued stream with the crimson liquid. He fell to his knees and found that the tether of energy had shrunk to accommodate, no way was he getting back up now. Another mumble was heard then a second later the same fiery pain erupted in his right leg, causing him to fall flat on his face as blood oozed out of the new larger hole. He knew that it was his end a second before it happened. One last whisper and the rope contracted, beheading him and causing blood to squirt out of his neck and his heart gave off its last remaining beats before it realised it was no longer attached to the brain. His head rolled over to show his face as the rope dissipated, contorted with fear and pain and despair it was.

Suddenly a scuffling was heard from somewhere not too far off from the winding path that fox had come from. Amethyst eyes flashed as the figure disappeared into the undergrowth just as ruby red ones came into the clearing. The eyes traced the blood which had scattered all over the small meadow. They widened upon seeing the body of a fox scattered in four pieces before tracing a faint lines of burnt grass that seemed to almost squiggle towards a dark shady area that couldn't be seen very well by normal eyes from the sun lit areas. But the owner of the red eyes did not have normal eyes and could see clearly into the darkened area, but when no one was there he frowned. He turned his attention once again to the body as his nose wrinkled at the smell of the blood, it was fresh blood, _that_ he could tell, deep red and not yet coagulated, he knew nothing could be done for the poor soul that had been killed here and decided that instead of waiting around to be blamed he would set off in pursuit of the only clue he could see. With that in mind he walked into the dark area and quickly glanced back, he had a perfect view of the entire meadow from here, before he set off down into the undergrowth after what he assumed must have been the path of flight for the murderer.

An indefinite amount of time passed, maybe it was a few seconds, maybe a few minutes, but after what seemed like an age, movement was once again heard coming from the same hidden path that the two previous had come from. This time a fully purple hedgehog entered the field; he was wearing pale blue combat jeans, dark blue sneakers and a bright blue t-shirt that had the 'Shadow the Hedgehog' symbol on it in an opaque black. Pale blue sapphire eyes darted around before widening to having witnessed such scene of demise, he had never seen such a horrific image before! The blood seemed to be everywhere and was all trickling down the slight slope of the field towards where he was. His face showed utter repulsion at the scene as his hand flew to his face, covering his mouth in fear of vomiting. With no idea on what to do he pulled out his mobile phone – a black Samsung genio qwerty - and dialled the emergency serves, whom told him that they would be on their way immediately and that he was to stay there for them to arrive. The blue clad purple hedgehog sat down on a nearby bench that overlooked the grizzly scene. He once again found the need to vomit, luckily there was a bin attached to the right hand side of the bin, and he emptied the contents of his stomach before wiping it off his mouth in disgust.

Several minutes passed where nothing happened, it seemed that even the wildlife had grown still and mournful for the death of the unknown fox in his blood stained business attire. Sirens were suddenly heard not too far off in the distance, gradually getting louder and louder until they stopped. Car doors slammed close by and many seconds later no less than five police officers came roaming towards the small meadow. One of them spotted the hedgehog sitting on the bench and immediately made way to him while the others roped off the area. "You Spall?" The hedgehog looked up from his daydream. Spall noticed that she was a policewomen, a purple hawk to be precise, and then decided that the police uniforms hid gender well. The purple hedgehog looked into her eyes and nodded half heartedly, she sat down next to him and shook his hand (which was a greeting that Spall didn't expect from a female), before the Hawk talked again. "I'm Claire, leading officer in this possible case of Genocide, I'm need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" Spall finally seemed to snap to his senses as his head snapped up and looked at her alert.

"Genocide? But that would mean that there have been multiple killings! I haven't heard about any killings in the area!" Spall almost shouted in surprise. His voice sounding deep and smooth despite the fact that his colourings made him seem girly. The police women looked awkward like she had just said something she wasn't meant to before replying to Spalls question.

"We haven't yet informed the public of the more recent killings, we are trying to avoid mass panic. There have been five killings this week including this one. All finished in the exact same way, beheaded with no equipment. There used to be on and off spots of killings in the same way as this dating back over four years. The first one was on Friday the 13th March 2009." The Hawk commented, twiddling her thumbs. Awkwardly. Spalls insides froze at this piece of information however. Such a thing happened on his 16th birthday and he knew nothing of it?

"So how many killings have there been?" Spall asked. He didn't know why he asked, he didn't even know whether he wanted to know. All he knew is that he was going to be disgusted by the answer. The Hawk stopped twiddling her thumbs and held her hand to her chin as if thinking, frown upon her brow.

"I don't know whether I should be telling you all this. So please don't repeat it. There have now been over one hundred murders. This makes one hundred and two." Claire replied looking at him awkwardly. Spall's vision went fuzzy and marginally black at this information. A sharp breath of air brought back his clarity however as he once again fought the urge to vomit. Claire glanced at the body and then at Spall. "This isn't probably the best place to talk. Come on, we'll go to the station." The Hawk helped him up and supported him as she walked them to the place the police had all come from as a team, whom were carrying odd instruments between them, that looked like forensic experts ran towards the body.

"I'll feel like I've done something wrong if I'm going in a police car." Spall mumbled just loud enough so that Claire could hear. Claire giggled at the innocence in the tone of his voice.

"Don't worry sweetie. You can go in the front with me." Spalls eyes lit up a bit at this and he let off his first smile since stumbling across the body. After she helped him inside the car she closed the door and went to get in the other side, just to find it was locked and that she had dropped the keys on Spall's lap (who had also just noticed.) As her cheeks went a bright crimson she tapped on the window of the door and pointed towards the lock mechanism. "Could you open in it for me please?" She asked him with crimson cheeks. Spall just smiled sweetly at her as he unlocked the door for her, in her flustered state she clumsily got inside the car, almost falling twice, and Spall handed her the keys. "Thankyou." She smiled at him genuinely through her even redder blush as he had not made a single comment nor even laughed at her clumsiness like she was used to from everyone. She started the car and drove out the park.

It was a short drive from the park to the station but it was one Spall would never forget. For one thing he had just seen the most gruesome thing in his life, for another the women sitting next to him blushed every time he caught her eyes. But the thing that made Spall remember the most; he was sitting in the _front_ of a police car.

"Can I switch on the siren?" Spall asked excitedly like a little boy. His eyes lit up as he looked at Claire in glee, it was obvious in Claire's eyes that she turned around to say no, but the second she saw the puppy dog eyes her heart melted.

"Well I'm not supposed to switch it on unless it's an emergency. But yeah, if you want. It's that one just there." She pointed at the appropriate button on the dashboard. A happy beam of a smile fixed itself upon Spall's muzzle and he pressed the button which grew (if that was even possible) the second the noise started. Claire pulled out of the queue and shot down to the station with great speed, Spall bouncing like an excited teenager the whole way.

With the siren on it took next to no time to get to the station and before Spall knew it he had to get out of the car. His face dropped. Claire saw this and spoke.

"Don't worry, you can ride a police car at anytime!" She exclaimed. Spall looked at her excitedly as they walked up the stairs together. "Just break the law and you'll be right in one, can't guarantee the front though." Spall's face drooped once again before Claire realised her joke hadn't cheered him up at all. She stuttered as she tried to correct her mistake. "Well if you really want to I suppose I could possibly take you in mine again sometime." Claire ameliorated as she opened the station door for him. Spall smiled at her happily as he walked through the door into the reception. "Follow me."

Spall followed Claire to a back room Spall sat down at the table expecting for Claire to sit opposite to him, much to his surprise Claire sat next to him instead. "What do you need to ask me?" Spall asked.

"Ah, it's just a few routine things!" Claire announced, seeing the scared look on his face. "Now then, let's get started shall we?" She asked, Spall nodded in agreement. "Now then..." She muttered as she looked at a clipboard.

Several minutes later they were done. All Claire needed was a small witness statement, which he gave despite the disgust that came with the memory, and some generic questions like whether he saw anyone else around. Claire stood up to leave as someone else came in. A black wolf stood at the door with a lab coat, he had a small container in a bottle. "May I take a DNA sample?" He asked Spall rather bluntly. Spall, being too fearful to refuse, immediately accepted to having the small cotton wool bud prodded in his mouth. The black wolf left again in a hurry without another word as Spall sat there confused and worried. Claire's voice cut across his worry though.

"Don't worry about him, he's overly cautious. Likes to make the witnesses think they're suspects by taking DNA samples. I won't lie to you, he's serious. But as long as you're telling the truth you have nothing to worry about!" She smiled at Spall, whom nervously smiled back. She walked to the door and went to open it before pausing. "Oh yeah, how could I forget! I need your contact number in case we need to get in touch with you!" Clair said merrily holding out a small note pad and a pen. Spall quickly jotted it down on the note pad and handed both items back.

"Claire?" Spall half whispered. Claire turned around to look at Spall quickly, it was the first time that he had used her name so she looked at him deadly serious. "Could you inform me if there are any more killings?" He asked politely, but with an undertone that was hard to disagree with. Claire looked at him sympathetically for a second.

"Of course we ca-" She start to reply before being abruptly cut off.

"I don't mean the police in general when I say 'you'. I mean could _you_ tell me if there are anymore killings, personally." Spall asked in a very specifying voice. This time Claire smiled.

"Of course I can Spall." She replied as she opened the door to let him out and started walking him towards the entrance as she spoke her next sentence. "I may even call you to go on call with me sometime. As long as you promise to behave." Spall let off another one of his pure honest smiles before leaving the station into the last of the sun.

It took about fifteen minutes for Spall to walk from the police station to his block of flats, and as he arrived he saw someone who he did not recognise, a pink hedgehog in a pair of red skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt, at first he didn't know what to think of this newcomer to the area, but he quickly tried to catch up with her, as he moved closer she went inside and there was a squeal and a dull thud. Spall quickly ran through the doors to find her sprawled all over the floor with a load of groceries that she was apparently carrying. Spall quickly helped her up and, before she had time to thank him, starting picking up the scattered stuff and putting it in bags. When he came to the last item he sighed, the eggs inside had completely smashed. "Sorry about your eggs." Spall said as he pointed to them. The pink hedgehog looked taken aback.

"It's okay, you've done more than enough!" The hedgehog said merrily as she brushed dust off her clothes before taking the bags off Spall. "Thank you! My name is Amy by the way, Amy Rose" Spall smiled at her.

"Hi. I'm Spall." There was a short silence before Spall spoke again. "Have you just moved here? I haven't seen you around before!" Spall exclaimed, trying to start up a conversation. They started making their way up the stairs as Amy replied.

"No! I've been living here for about a year now, it's so convenient for getting into town, yet it's not too far in!" Amy replied cheerfully, clearly pleased about learning she had an unacquainted neighbour. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been here since the end of March 2009. So over four years!" Spall answered with confidence. Amy looked at him impressed.

"Wow! You must have moved out young!" Amy stated, Spall just smiled so Amy didn't press the subject. "I guess you live alone then?" Amy asked. Spall nodded at her in reply before she grinned at him. "I'll cook you dinner then! Least I can do since you helped me earlier." Spall beamed at her.

"That would be great. When you cooking?" Spall asked, looking hungry. Amy noticed this and smiled in a bemused and amused way.

"Right away, you can come in if you want. What floor you on anyway?" She asked, they had just got off the stairs onto the first floor corridor, but they didn't stop at one of the doors and instead carried on to the next flight of stairs.

"I'm on the second floor, door 2C." Spall replied before thinking of the way the building was laid out, there was four flats per floor and five floors in the building. A and C we opposite each other and B and D were also. Amy looked at him in an amazed and shocked voice.

"_I'm_ on the second floor. Door 2A!" Amy half shouted in surprise. Spall was also surprised, how could something have gone on so long without his notice?

"_Have you noticed that's happening often?"_ Mumbled the small voice in the back of his head.

'Go away stupid conscious, I'm not doing anything _wrong_.' He thought, growling the last bit in his head. "That's just weird!" Spall exclaimed out loud. 'What's weird is I keep basically arguing with myself.'

"So what you been up to today?" Amy asked politely to keep the conversation rolling.

"I was down at the police station earlier, they wanted to ask some ques- Are you okay?" Amy's eyes had suddenly turned wide, as if she was distressed. Spall realised that they were on the 2nd floor right outside 2A. Amy fumbled with the keys and swiftly open the door. Almost shutting it on Spall before he held his hand out to stop it closing. "What about dinner?" Spall asked.

"Dinner? Maybe some other time." Amy said before closing the door on a confounded Spall. Spall turned around, but instead of heading through his own door, he headed straight outside and rushed across the street to the nearby florist, praying it was open, luckily the shop owner was running late with closing. He quickly walked into the shop and looked around, no idea what to get. The owner quickly darted to him, obviously pleased that she had a customer.

"Konbanwa! How can I help you today." She asked in her Japanese accent. A pale yellow cat stood next to Spall and looked at him expectantly. Spall continued to look at the flowers while frowning. "Flowers for a girlfriend?" She asked. Spall quickly looked round at her, finally deciding that it'd probably be best to ask an expert.

"No no, for a friend. I've upset her somehow and want to try and make it up to her." Spall said while looking at her. She looked bemused for a second before almost jumping up, she quickly dashed off to the left and returned with a bunch of yellow roses. "I said friend. I can't give her roses!" Spall almost shouted exasperatedly.

"Hai! Yellow roses are for friendship, and caring, which is what you want to come across with!" The owner said equally as exasperated. Spall looked at her thoughtfully as he realised she was perfectly correct and nodded in agreement. She rushed over to the desk and wrapped them up before bringing them over to him. Spall reached for the wallet in his pocket but she shoved the roses in his hands. "You don't need to pay, I'm happy to help out! Just come tell me how it goes sometime." She smiled at him as he walked out of the shop.

"Thanks a lot!" Spall said before the door closed behind him and she locked it. 'Didn't even ask her name' He thought as he walked back into the flats and headed back up the stairs. Half jogging he made his way up quite fast and was at Amy's door in no time at all. He knocked loudly and waited, after a couple minutes had passed he knocked again, this time basically thumping on the door. Without thinking he tried the door, much to his surprise it was unlocked. Spall paused on the outside for a second before deciding on opening it and entering. He immediately finds that the apartment is set up the same as his so he headed straight for the living room with the arch to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the living room a smell that was oddly familiar hit his nose, a smell that he had experienced just earlier this very day. His eyes widened as he saw Amy sprawled on the floor, wrists bleeding all over the floor. He rushed right to Amy's body, dropping the yellow roses right in the puddle of blood forming, staining them red. Placing his finger on her neck he found a weak pulse before he started shouting to himself.

"Shit shit shit!" Spall's eyes darted around looking for a phone and upon spotting on immediately ran over to it and dialled for the emergency services for a second time in a day. "A murder and a so far working suicide. What's wrong with the world?"

"_This is your fault you know." _The voice chipped in. Spall just ignored it as the phone continued to ring.


	3. Roses Are Red

_Chapter two: Roses are Red_

Shadow walked out of the forest and looked back at it in anger. How could have lost the villain? He looked at his arms and sighed. They were covered in tiny scratches for the numerous bramble bushes that seemed to almost purposely conceal themselves amongst the trees and regular bushes. He looked up towards the city and sniffed for some reason that was unknown even to him; a bad feeling was in the air and he didn't know what it was, but neither did he like it. Shadow suddenly started running in the direction of Amy's house. He normally kept a regular eye on her since he noticed that she had started to self harm when meeting up once. He raced to her house and immediately jumped up onto the balcony and pricked up his ears as the blinds were shut. He suddenly heard yelling from inside his eyes flared and before narrowing as he quickly listening harder. Someone was on the phone to what sounded like the emergency services. Shadow quickly grabbed the door handle on the French doors to find them locked. He growled at them before grabbing the handle with both hands and tearing it open forcefully. The strong smell of iron hit his sensitive nose for the second time his eyes quickly dart over to the floor where Amy is laying in a pool of her own blood. "Rose." He whispered in shock Shadow shot to the other side of the room where Spall was standing there gawping at him. "What happened?" Shadow growled at him. Spall gasped and chocked slightly as Shadow had put pressure on his wind pipe.

"I found her like this." He managed to chocked out. Shadow relieved the pressure on Spall's windpipe, but kept him pinned against the wall. "I was just bringing her some flowers..." Spall trailed off. Show's eyes glanced over to the blood red roses on the floor and found it odd that they had no blood on them at all. His ears drooped at the sight of the colour and type of flower but he dropped Spall who almost fell over at the sudden increase of gravity.

"Have you called an ambulance?" Shadow questioned as he crouched down and felt her neck, probably for a pulse. "Go grab some towels to stem the bleeding. The bathroom is over there." Shadow announced as he pointed towards the door just down the corridor. "Be fast." Shadow muttered as he moved her into a more comfortable looking position. Spall quickly dashed to the bathroom and was back within a few seconds, practically throwing the towels at Shadow. Shadow expertly caught them and immediately starts ripping them and using them as improvised bandages. Spall watch him in awe for a few minutes as he saw the amount of caring and gentleness that came from the seemly angry and aggressive hedgehog. The sound of sirens was heard getting rapidly closer as the paramedics get closer.

"Excuse me... But who are you? Are you Shadow?" Spall asked Shadow as he finished off. Shadow looked at him with lazy irritated eyes and blatantly ignored his question.

"Apply pressure here." Shadow ordered as he pointed to where his left hand was pressing. Spall did what was told and Shadow stood up doing a spectacular dive of the balcony. Spall shouted a thanks just as two male dogs and a female cat rush in and Spall wondered if Shadow had heard him. The cat of them immediately checked Amy's pulse and did a quick glance of the make shift bandages.

"Nice bandaging skills. If you could step back." Two others came and swiftly put Amy on a stretcher before carrying her out. "Your girlfriend should be fine. She isn't critical thanks to your swift reactions but she will be under risk if we don't get her back right away." She told him as she rushed downstairs.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Spall shouted, but the paramedic was already gone. Suddenly he realised he may be able to ride along if they thought she was his girlfriend so he grabbed the roses and rushed down the stairs after them.

The ride in the ambulance was no where near as fun as the ride in the police car, that was obvious on Spall's face. It was likely because instead of sitting with someone who, despite her ditziness, had dealt with those sort of situations before he had no one. This was strange to him, he had barely met this women and yet he already felt like he had some kind of bond with her. He just didn't know what the bond was yet. He was in there for several minutes and all he could do was stare at her hooked up to the portable life support, looking so frail and weak in comparison to how she had looked when he first met her only hours ago. He wondered who the hedgehog was that popped in though the French doors, and what his connection was with Amy. Suddenly the ambulance stopped and the paramedics burst out the doors, carefully lifting Amy out of the ambulance. They swiftly got her into the hospital. Spall just stood at the bottom of the small hill leading to the hospital looking up at in awe. He had never been in a hospital in his memory, only when he was born was he in one because his whole life he had somehow never got ill, not once. He quickly dashed up the hill and went in the entrance, still as fascinated as a puppy with a new toy, and went to the reception. "My friend Amy just came in?" Spall asked the Cheetah receptionist sitting behind the desk, she clicked on a few things.

"She is in intensive care, sorry you can't go in until they've fully assessed and stabilised her. If you'd like to give me your name and take a seat I'll call you over when she's out." The receptionist told Spall. He looked behind him and saw a waiting room full of people, he told her his name before sighing then walking over and sitting down in one of the comfier seats.

As Spall sat there and waited he watched people come and go. People were constantly coming with some sort of emergency, whether it be with an ambulance or just by some member of their family that had driven them there. It was fascinating to Spall to see just how busy this place was, as stated before, he had never needed to go into one. He sat there for what seemed like hours, the clock managed to hit midnight, and it was dark outside.

"Spall? Amy's available for visitors." The receptionist announced. Spall sprung up and paid his thanks before shooting off and then realising he had no idea where he was going. "Room 403." She chuckled before he once again dashed off, swerving in and out of the many doctors and nurses. He rushed up to the fourth floor and counted the rooms as he went along. He found the room almost right away. He took a deep breath as he turned the handle. Inside the room it was everything that he expected it to be, to his surprise he found Amy hooked up to little more than a hear monitor, already awake.

"Hey you." Amy muttered to him sleepily. Seemed they'd put her under some kind of thing to make her sleep, that wasn't working too well.

"Hey, you okay? I brought flowers." Spall asked before pointing to the flowers in his hand. Amy looked at them and grinned sleepily.

"You shouldn't have. Red Roses though?" Amy asked, seeming to be waking up slightly from the interaction. Spall looked at them mystified.

"They _were _yellow. That's just odd. I'll put them in this conveniently placed vase next to you, seems to already be filled with water too. How convenient. Hospitals are weird." Spall concluded. Amy laughed slightly.

"I hate them. Can't wait to get out of here." Amy told him. Spall looked at her half sympathetically and half confused.

"Why did you do it?" Spall asked rather bluntly, but in a gentle voice. Amy sighed.

"21st of June 2013 today." Amy announced as if that explained everything. Spall just looked at her weirdly. "I take it you don't remember the... Incident of 2012?" Amy questioned. Spall shook his head in reply, Amy just smiled and laid her head down. "Well that's good, not many do." She took a deep breath and sighed before continuing. "Someone promised me something during it, I put all my trust in him, but he deserted me as soon as we got back here. It flung me out of sync, I had spent so much time before depending on no one, but then spent a whole year practically depending on him without even realising. So I was lost when he left, I had no one, Slayde disappeared. Everyone did. I was alone for the first time in a long time and it just got to me so much that past things came back to haunt me. I was trying to cope by myself and then when you mentioned the police station, it all came back. My parents were murdered. And the killer was never caught." Amy concluded. Spall was almost in tears.

"That has to have been horrible for you." Spall whispered, sounding very shocked. Amy seemed to have fully woken up now, whatever they gave her really didn't work.

"I'm going to get out of here, so I'd suggest leaving unless you want to help me." Amy announced as she shut off her own heart machine and sat up looking at her bandaged arms. "Erm could you just turn for a second, I need to change out this damn dressing gown thing." Amy told him, Spall quickly turned and faced the wall, hearing her get out of the bed and grab something, before a load of rustling and finally. "You can turn now." Spall turned to see her in the clothes she had come on the ambulance in. A short sleeved top and jeans, there was a tiny bit of blood specked on the shirt.

"Here, take my jacket." Spall told her, offering her the black hoodie with a Shadow logo print on it. Amy paused and looked at the print for a second in irritation before shrugging and putting it on, zipping up the front, covering the small blood stain and all the bandages on her arms.

"Thanks." She answered simply as she walked out the room. Spall felt uneasy about this. It was like springing someone out of... Well... Hospital. They made it all the way without incident and as soon as they were outside Amy was bounding around. Spall didn't get how she could be so energetic considering the fact that she had almost died not too long ago. Spall then noticed the Roses in her hand. She had kept them! That made him smile a silly grin. He didn't really understand where the grin had come from, but didn't seem too bothered.

"So where too?" Spall asked out the blue after a few minutes of walking. It was getting dark and he didn't want to be outside because of the murderer that was hanging about. Yet they didn't seem to be going in the direction of the flats, they were off course a little.

"I'm going to this nightclub that's not too far away from our flats called 'The Ice Cube' It used to be owned by a friend of mine, well I suppose it still is, we just don't talk that much anymore. Funny how things can make you lose touch with people." Amy replied. Spall looked at her shocked.

"I don't really do night clubs. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Spall told her, she looked slightly disappointed but didn't press the subject. She continued to walk off as Spall turned to go towards the apartments. Something was nagging him, and he didn't know what.

_Didn't go after her I see._ The voice suddenly chipped in. Spall just ignored it. _What if she's off to jump in a river?_

"Leave me alone." He said aloud, earning a couple odd looks from the people who were still outside.

_And what if that murderer finds her?_ Spall just completely ignored the voice and walked home as quietly as he could. He arrived, went upstairs and went right to bed, despite the fact he hadn't eaten. And fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Meanwhile, In The Park_

The park was completely quiet, save the lone straggler who dared brave such a dangerous area at night with a killer on the loose. As hard as the police had tried to cover it up this murder was just in too much of a public place as it had to be cordoned off. The entire park had been shut to prevent any contamination of evidence or for someone to stumble upon the body and become disturbed for the rest of their life. That of course did not stop everyone, some people came in for shelter, some people came in for dares, but one lone Wolf was sat in the middle of it all, looking for as much evidence as he could. His colleges had left hours ago, telling him to get some rest, come back in the morning. Not that he listened. No. His job had become his obsession. The need to redeem himself shone through, though no one knew. Far off, in a land not so well known he himself had committed a terrible crime that made him feel sick. The crime of murder. It was the heat of the moment, he found her, cheating on him with another in _their_ bed. He just couldn't take it. He was gone before morning, no doubt the bodies weren't discovered for a few weeks. He moved somewhere so far he'd never be discovered, unless he went back of course. The black wolf was just about to give up when something caught his eye, he hadn't noticed it in the sunlight, though he didn't understand why. All he knew is that his wolf eyes could see it clear as crystal in the moonlight. A trail of burn so thin that it didn't seem natural. It seemed to lead to where the body was sat from a dark bit of trees that even with his eye he couldn't see into from here. In fact the contrasted made it impossible to see into the small gap of trees yet was perfect to see everything that went on in the clearing of the park. It clicked. He didn't know why he didn't think of it earlier. He made his way to the clearing swiftly, carrying various tools to try and find various bits of evidence. He started immediately after his eyes had adjusted to the change in light levels, finding nothing of evidence anywhere in the place. Again as he was about to give up, something seemed to cut him a lucky break. He found a single piece of purple fur. His thoughts cast back to the purple hedgehog in the interview room and considered immediate comparison of DNA samples. He went to pick up the sample, but suddenly he heard a shuffle behind him. He turned, who ever this was, he best have a good reason for being here. It was not only cordoned off, but also he was in the middle of some important evidence gathering. He opened his mouth to tell them to leave, to tell them that they would be arrested if they were on this area for much longer than a few more seconds. At least, he would have told them that if he hadn't been punched in the jaw with the amount of force that he was sure could only have come from a steam engine. His vision swam and his conscious almost threatened to go out as he slammed into a nearby tree and fell over. He made an attempt to stand, but he had been robbed of all balance, he lifted his head slowly to see a hooded figure, bitterness and hatred flowing in the air around him. He found himself being picked up by an ungloved hand with purple fur on the back of it, which confused him, no finger prints were ever found at any of the previous sites, so why would a killer be so shoddy now? He couldn't decide who was attacking him, instinct said the killer but logic told him that it couldn't possibly be. There was never any evidence of physical assault before the murders before. Could this be a new killer working in the others shadow? His thinking was cut short as his head was slammed into the side of a tree, scraping his skin and leaving deep cuts. Pain surged through his brain, but he would not scream. He would not give his torturer that satisfaction. His face was once again smashed against the tree head on. His nose smashed, pouring blood down the lower of his face. The hand lifted his face to be on equal level with its own. The Wolf could almost make out a face as the attacker breathed in deeply. The attackers other hand snapped up and wiped a finger over the blood, becoming covered with the red liquid. The attacker then put the finger in what the wolf could only assume was the mouth of the attacker and the attackers eyes flashed, the wolf fought the urge to vomit as some feeling finally came back to his body from the delay since the previous attack. The wolf flailed and scored a lucky hit to the side of the attackers head, his self defence course never taught him what to do in this situation. The figure dropped him and he fell to the floor, he noticed bare feet with black fur on the top, this confused him, the only person he suspected it to be was fully purple He looked up quickly at the recovering foe and fled right into the forest, sure that his advanced sight in dark light would save him. He ran as fast as he could, not noticing the eerie silence of everything else in his panic. Suddenly there was a shuffle in the tree to the right of him, he almost shouted in surprise and instinctively turned to run to his left. He knew this park and its forest was right in the middle of the city, so if he could just get out of it there would be people around, and he'd be safe. He continued running with this thought in mind, lungs and legs burning from the effort they were not used to. Heart beating far too fast from both fear and exercise. After what felt like hours but was only minutes the wolf caught a view of the city. He almost shouted in happiness, his legs were threatening to give way and he almost slowed down a bit, but he knew that could mean death. He heard a final rustle behind him and a hand grasped the backpack he had full of forensic items, very fluidly he disconnected the bag and continued running, making it out of the forest and onto the street. He instantly collapsed, gasping for breath. A female Panther in her early thirties stopped by him.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a hushed tone, she probably knew about the killer.

"Need... police... now..." The wolf managed to get out in glorified huffs, so warn out from the run that he had just done that he couldn't even construct sentences. The Panther quickly put his arm round her shoulder.

"There's a phone booth just there, I'm afraid I have no mobile." The women told him as she half pulled him along. There was a bench next to the booth and the wolf was grateful to sit down, he could hear her talking over the phone. She asked for the police at the location and an ambulance. She thanked them and hung up the phone as the booth door opened. The wolf waited quietly for her to come out the booth and the door closed. He sighed and turned to see his rescuer and thank her. Instead he was greeted by a cloaked figure with a malicious grin shining through in the darkness. What happened next shocked him even more.

"You didn't really think you'd escape me did you?" The murderer asked with a hint of amusement coming through. Because he now had no doubts that was exactly who _she_ was. The tone was evil and dark and malicious and loathing. But that didn't hide the feminine tone that fell from the cloaked ones mouth. The wolf stuttered and tripped over his own words, unable to get up and run this time because his legs wouldn't let him force them into any more running. "Now you'll just die tired." She told him harshly as she roughly covered his mouth with her right hand, making him unable to breath. He started to struggle, his arms still fully functional and not shut down from tiredness Both went to her arm to moved it until an incredibly sharp yet dull pain hit his chest. He found his vision fading quickly as she let go of him, holding his heart in front of him he knew that his brain would survive without his heart for mere moments, he also realised his lungs were severely punctured and he couldn't make a sound even if he wanted to. He fell onto his back and the murder dropped his heart right back into the gaping hole in his chest as it leaked blood all over the place, no heart to pump it and cause it to spurt. The murderer started licking the blood off her fur as she walked away. He looked over to the women in the booth, thankful to see she was still breathing, just unconscious as he put all he effort into moving his arm, dipping his finger into his own blood he wrote shakily on the window of the booth 'Femal' before he passed out without finished off the last letter, never to wake up again.

* * *

><p>Sorry I've been slacking guys! My first update for aaages. I'll try get When All Else Fails AND Doomsday updated by the end of the week! :)<p>

~SD out :P


End file.
